1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combustion chambers and more particularly to swirl type combustion chambers which produce low emission combustion both by subjecting the air passing through the engine to NOx producing elevated temperatures for minimal periods of time and by establishing a controlled ignition lag so as to permit molecular premixing between a vitiated, swirling, prevaporized fuel-air mixture and swirling primary combustion air to establish controlled auto-ignition so as to produce high-rate, lean burning in the primary combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the combustion art, swirl burning has been used both to accelerate mixing and combustion of fuel and air and to accelerate mixing of products of combustion and cooling air during the dilution process, as in Markowski U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,255; 3,747,345; 3,788,065; 3,792,582; and 3,811,277, Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,419 and pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 406,711, filed Oct. 15, 1973 in the names of S. J. Markowski and R. H. Lohmann and entitled "A Swirl Combustor With Vortex Burning and Mixing", but these prior art swirl burners do not use selective swirl burning to effect low emission combustion in the manner described herein.